Transformers Random Collection
by 7H3 D0C70R
Summary: This is something new I'm trying out, so please don't be too harsh. Just a random collection about the misadventures of a group of younglings on Cybertron.
1. Relationships and Warnings

**Please note the following major relationships in this fic:**

**Skyquake-Dreadwing-(OC)Dreadwind**

**Knockout-Breakdown+Airachnid-Blackarachnia**

**Or if that is to confusing:**

**There are the famous seeker twins Skyquake and Dreadwing, with their long-lost older sister, Dreadwind.**

**Then there's the brothers Knockout and Breakdown. Breakdown is dating Airachnid. Airachnid has a younger sister name Blackarachnia.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone in this collection of fics will be very OOC. Please note that I have never done humour before, so this whole collection may be crap.**

**Accepting story ideas! :)**


	2. Happy Sparkday Knockout

**AN: In case anyone was wondering, the characters mentioned in the first chapter are not the only ones to appear in this series. There will be cameo's and featurings and debuts and all that lovely-jubbly crap. I own nothing but the story and Dreadwind!**

* * *

Happy Sparkday Knockout!

Ah, a lovely day on Cybertron. The sun is shining, Lazerbeak and Ratbat are singing karaoke, and a certain crimson mech is having a breakdown (no pun intended).

"Nooooo! My life is ooooveeeeeer!" Knockout whined. "How am I supposed to look good in BLUE paint?! BLUE I TELL YOU! BLUUUE!"

Breakdown, his older (and possibly meaner) brother smirked. "Well, you could always just suck it up and try to act like a normal mech," he snicker while trying to not look guilty.

The once-crimson male observed his older brother. "It was YOU, wasn't it?" Knockout interrogated when he saw the navy blue paint splattering the elder mech's servos. "You painted me this unflattering shade! Couldn't you have chosen royal blue instead?"

Breakdown chuckled and shook his head. "Why, Knockout, I'm flattered that you think I could pull this off on my own. Skyquake, Dreadwing, and Dreadwind helped me out," Breakdown snorted and flat out had a laughing fit.

"Oh well, I'll just try to pull off this repulsive paint job and have a good time... I hope."

After another 3 hours of moping around, it was time for Knockout's sparkday bash.

"Wow, they have high-grade!" Skyquake, the youngest and least mature brother of Dreadwind and Dreadwing, squealed. "Why don't we have high-grade?!"

Dreadwind rolled her optics and took the cube from Skyquake. "Remember the time I brought 3 cubes home? Remember the mess you made?"

"Yea, and how the cops were called because you were found running around Kaon without your plating on?" Dreadwing added.

"Fine, fine. It's not worth the hangover anyway," Skyquake pouted. "Just a sip?"

"NO!" His older siblings scolded.

"Fine."

Meanwhile, with Starscream and the sparkday mech...

"Happy sparkday, Knockout!" Starscream said as he placed his gift on the table. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stand being this colour. Why did blue have to be invented?!" Knockout whined.

"Don't beat yourself up, KO. Lot's of mechs and femmes are blue, and they are just fine."

"I guess you're right..."

"Exactly. Now, let's go to the dance floor. Soundwave's got the music playing, so why not go show them how it's done."

"You're right again. Come on," Knockout cheered as he dragged Starscream by the servo and led him into the dance room at Breakdown and Knockout's badass mansion.

**Bust, bust, bust a move.**

**(AROUND THE WO-ORLD.)**

**Bust, bust, bust a move.**

**(AROUND THE WO-ORLD.)**

"How's everyone doin' right now?" Soundwave asked from his dj booth as the song ended.

His reply was the cheering of the bashers.

"Alright this next mix goes to Knockout! Let's give a servo for the sparkday mech!"

More cheering.

**Let me take a selfie.**

***instrumental break***

**I'm sexy and I know it.**

**Wait, let me take another selfie.**

***instrumental break***

**What should my tagline be? I want to be clever. How about "Hanging with my b*****s, #Live"?**

***instrumental break***

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see: everybody stops and is staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...**

**Let me take another selfie.**

The next morning...

"Uh, my head hurts... Why am I naked? And locked up in jail?" Skyquake asked groggily as he tries to cover himself.

"Told you!" Dreadwind growled as she scowled from across the room.

"Maybe I SHOULDN'T drink high-grade."

"Ya think?" Dreadwing added.


	3. The Mall

Vehicular Modes

It was a gloomy day on Cybertron. The sky was extremely dark, it was raining cybercats and cyberdogs, and Dreadwind was actually in a decent mood for once.

"Hey, Breakdown!" she called on her comm. link.

"What it's," Breakdown paused to check his alarm clock, "noon-thirty. I'm trying to sleep."

"How can you sleep on a day like this?! It's Scanning Day!" Dreadwind squealed.

Breakdown got up from his berth and trudged over to his calendar. "Today?"

"Yea! How could you forget?!"

"I didn't. Well, okay I did. But Knockout and his-"

"BREAKDOWN! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS SCANNING DAY!" Knockout screamed from his berthroom.

"Vanity..."

"I'll meet you at the mall in a megacycle," Dreadwind ended the call.

Skyquake sighed for possibly the billionth time since his siblings and he arrived. "When are they gonna get here?" he wined.

"I swear if you ask that again-" Dreadwing began.

"Hey guys!" Airachnid waved. "Where's Breakdown and Knockout?"

Blackarachnia moved from behind her sister. "Hi guys," she whispered shyly.

"There's no need to be shy, Dreadwind doesn't bite... Much," Skyquake joked.

"I-I'm not scared, just shy."

"Hello, unworthy subjects! Your king has just arrived!" Knockout boasted vainly as he ran up to greet the group. "Hold your applause! No, wait, DON'T hold your applause!"

Cricket noises. Cricket noises.

"Wow, tough crowd."

"Hey, babe. Missed you," Breakdown muttered as he kissed Airachnid.

She replied, "Missed you too."

Cricket noises. Cricket noises.

"Ahem, we're waiting," Dreadwind pulled the 2 kissing 'bots apart.

"Right. So, are we all looking for flying modes?" Airachnid asked.

Blackarachnia shook her helm. "Remember? I'm getting a spider form?"

"Right, sorry. So, Dreadwind and Breakdown are looking for heavy fliers, Dreadwing, Skyquake, and myself will go look for jets, Knockout will go look for something pretty, and Blackarachnia will go look for some kind of creepy-crawlie," Airachnid gave out the game plan.

"Right," they all said in unison.

"Then lets go!"

"Ooooh! I like that one! Aww, but it doesn't go fast enough. Oooh! There's that one, too! But it's wings are to short. Ooooh! Ooooh! I love it!" Knockout giggled when he saw a sparkly pink acrobatic jet. He raced into the store and went to the counter. "How much for the form in the window?"

"Uh, sir? You do know it's pink and covered in sparkles, right?" the cashier asked.

"Yea, how much does it cost?!"

"7000 credits, sir."

"Here," Knockout said while slamming the credits onto the table.

Dreadwind walked through the mall, looking for the right type.

"What are you looking for, specifically?" Breakdown asked.

"Some kind of flier that can withstand high speeds and magna storms."

"Seriously?"

"I got a kick out of flying through one at a high speed."

"Demo form?"

"Yea," she sighed. "There it is!"

A seemingly black jet was in the display window. It had speeds that could go faster than 200 klicks a megacycle, aerodynamic wings, and barbed wire decals.

"How much for the flier in the window?!" Dreadwind squealed.

"You do know that you're a femme, right?" the cashier asked.

"HOW MUCH for the flier in the window?" she growled back.

"13000 credits, ma'am."

Dreadwind slammed the credits on the glass counter, causing it to shatter. "Don't judge anyone for the form they want."

After about 3 megacycles of wandering around the mall, the gang decided it was time to meet up again.

"So, what forms did you all get?" Dreadwind asked.

"I got the newest Acro-Flier 700! In sparkly bubblegum pink!" Knockout boasted. He showed off his sparkly pink wings.

"We got Harrier Jets," Dreadwing said. "In blue, green, and black."

Blackarachnia stepped forward a little. "I scanned a techno-organic form from Arachna 7."

"I got a Magna Storm. In deep navy blue with barbed wire decals," Dreadwind squealed.

"Uh, that looks black," Knockout corrected.

Dreadwind put a servo in the sun. The light flashing off the appendage made the black appear a type of dark blue. "Deep navy blue. I was-"

"Freeze!" Barricade interrupted Dreadwind. "Put your servos where I can see them!"

"SKYQUAKE!" Everyone but Skyquake roared.

"Oops?"

* * *

**AN: How was that? Oh yea, here's some basic measurements that will be mentioned through the series.**

**Klicks: Miles/Kilometres**

**Cycles: Minutes**

**Megacycles: Hours**

**Decacycles: Days**

**Stellarcycles: Years**

**Hope this helps! :)**


	4. The Author and a Friend Make Trouble

It was just another boring day on Cybertron... until the author and a friend of her's decided to check out how things were doing.

"Wow, is this really Cybertron?!" Sindrak, the author's friend, exclaimed.

"You bet! And I know where EVERYONE lives," R3M1X, the author, said in a stalker-like fashion.

"It's mech-stalking time!"

"You know it!"

Dreadwind was sitting on the front porch of her house. "Hey, look! There's some newbies!"

Sure enough, there were 2 new femmes walking down the sidewalk. There was a royal blue seeker with sharp wings, claws, and lighting bolt decals all over.

The other was a white grounder with lavender and dark purple stripes, and had striking yellow-green eyes.

"Hey, newbies!" Dreadwind called over to R3M1X and Sindrak. "What's your names?"

R3M1X walked over to the looming tri-level and smiled. "Hi, Dreadwind! I'm R3M1X, and this is my friend , Sindrak!"

"Hello," Sindrak waved shyly.

Dreadwind was taken aback. How could these two 'bots- that she didn't even know- know her name? Who exactly were these two? Well, she was about to find out...

"We know allll about you." R3M1X smiled creepily. "And allll about your friends."

"Who are you, exactly?" Dreadwind crawled further back onto the porch.

"I am THE AUTHOR! Muahahahahaha! Tremble before me!"

"R3M1X, calm down! We are here for SCIENCE! Not DESTRUCTION! That's some time in the future!" Sindrak held back the Author, who was foaming at the mouth.

"Right. One sec," she said before the body went limp.

"What happened?" Dreadwind asked.

"Shesjsnsjsidnsjsjsnakaoememcokcmencbjaqkbieroiiiefrrherwpfiurfieinci$&-$-!)-7$-

Ahem.

"She just went back to reality. She'll probably be back soon," Sindrak shrugged.

"Squeeee! It's Sounders!" Sindrak squealed while crushing Soundwave in a bear hug.

"Uh, who is this and why is she trying to kill me?" Soundwave asked before passing out.

"Sindrak! Control yourself! Stop killing Soundwave!" R3M1X scolded.

"Sorry, but he's just so- so..."

"Slendermech-like?"

"No! Well, yes, but I wouldn't go run up to Slender and hug him until he passes out..."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"My Primus she's got strength! Can you please stop killing me now?" Soundwave suddenly woke up from a brief nap.

"Sorry, Sounders!"

"You just chuck the grenade like so," Wheeljack paused to throw a grenade at a garbage can, "and watch as things go BOOM!"

"This is a terrible idea," Sindrak warned.

"Who cares? It's fiction!" R3M1X cackled before chucking a grenade. "Who wants some high-grade?"

"Me! Me!" Wheeljack squealed!

"To bad!" She guzzled down the last of the energon. "Hahahahaha!" R3M1X chucked yet another grenade.

The following morning...

"Ow, why does my head hurt?" R3M1X looked at her surroundings. "And why am I in a prison cell?"

A slightly charred Sindrak growled and said, "I blame you."


End file.
